Peachy Keen
by bunbun08
Summary: Nicole, twin to Bella, has known about vampires since she was seven years old. How will this girl, whose best friends are Charlotte and Peter, deal with the vampire surprise in Forks? How will she handle the Major as her mate? Jasper and Alice aren't mates. Jasper/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A Prologue of Sorts

Peter first met Nicole when she was seven years old. She was a cute little thing with her big brown eyes and long curly brown hair.

It was an unfortunate first meeting. His spidey senses were tingling, telling him that this house was the place to be tonight for a good meal. It looked like he hit the jackpot, big guy, muscles, mid-thirties, looked like he was the boyfriend of the mother that lived here.

Too bad he was a child molester, and with Peter on the case there was no way muscles was going to get his hands on the two little girls that lived there.

Muscles waited until the mother had fallen asleep before making his way to the girls' room, and that's when Peter pounced. Peter held Muscles against the wall, watching his face slowly turn purple.

"You ain't gettin' these girls on my watch." he said with a growl.

Peter dragged the man outside, it wouldn't be nice to eat inside and accidentally stain the carpet. It was once he finished his meal that he finally noticed the little girl watching him. Her scent of peaches, mandarin, and peonies wafted over, with the summer breeze. She smelled divine. How she made it outside without making a ruckus, Peter had no clue. Maybe he was losing his touch? Looking at the girl, his spidey senses went haywire. They were tellin' him he had to protect the girl, that she was family.

She looked at him with surprise and stated the obvious. "You drank his blood."

He paused, moving the body so the girl couldn't see it that well.

"I did." he said with a nod. He knew he couldn't lie to the girl, his spidey senses were tellin' him to be 100% truthful.

She nodded to herself. "Was he a bad man?"

"He was."

She seemed to think intently before coming to a decision. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Vampire."

"Peter." he said with a small smile.

She looked at him questioningly.

"My name. It's Peter."

"I'm Nicole." she replied with a toothy grin.

[1]

Peter decided to stay and keep an eye on little Nicole. That girl had no sense of self preservation, willingly conversing with a vampire. Especially after said vampire drained a guy in front of her. Who does that?! And the less said about the mother, the better. She was a floozy, who makes their seven year old daughter be in charge of the bills? Poor little Isabella had too much responsibility at such a young age. If it weren't for their father's check, the girls would be starving and homeless.

Peter didn't know why, but he needed to stick around and help the little peach out. His spidey senses were telling him to stick with her like glue or bad things would happen.

Thankfully, Charlotte was delighted to have a little one to spoil. Peter and Char decided to stick around until they figured out why the little peach practically screamed family to them. It felt right to have her with them. Their little family was nearly complete but something was missing.

[1]

Nicole was thirteen when she ran into Peter and Char's house shaking like a leaf. His spidey senses weren't telling him anything, just to comfort and listen. So he did, and he waited patiently for Nicole to tell them what happened. Charlotte was holding Nicole and gently swaying her like a baby. He fought the urge to grab a camera because this was such a Kodak moment, and Char looked ridiculous carrying a girl who was already the same size as her.

When it looked like she had calmed down, Charlotte nudged her so she'd look at them. "What happened lil' peach?"

"I did something," Nicole mumbled into Charlotte's chest. "Something bad, I think."

Peter wasn't that concerned. The last time Nicole thought she did something bad, she had punched a kid in the face for picking on her sister.

"What happened?" he asked raising a brow.

"There was this boy, and we were playing but then he tried kissing me and I didn't want that, but he wouldn't go away. So then I told him to leave me alone and his eyes turned weird and he did." rambled Nicole, fidgeting slightly in Charlotte's lap.

Peter and Char froze. What she was talking about sounded an awful lot like a vampire gift showing up while human. A type of mind control maybe? Or the powers of persuasion? Holy crap, if the Volturi ever got wind of this they'd either be dead meat or forced to join.

"I knew it was bad! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

Oops, apparently their silence was taken the wrong way.

"Oh no, it's not bad at all. It just means you're a special little peach." said Charlotte, bopping Nicole on the nose.

"Special how?" inquired Nicole.

"Sometimes, a particularly gifted human will show signs of having a gift. Like Peter's dumb-ass becoming an annoying know it all." explained Charlotte.

Peter rolled his eyes. "In your case, it was probably your distress that caused your gift to manifest itself."

"Watch it Petey, you sounded smart for a second there." muttered Charlotte.

"Ya know," Peter mused, completely ignoring Char. "Now that I think about it, you've always had a way with gettin' people to do what you want."

"So...it's not bad?" Nicole asked tentatively.

"Nope." said Peter. "In fact I reckon if you become a vampire it'll only get stronger."

"When." said Nicole fiercely. "You mean _when_ I become a vampire."

"If."

"When."

"If."

"When."

"IF!"

"WHEN!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" shouted an annoyed Charlotte. "We are _not_ having this fight again!"

"Yes ma'am!" came two frightened replies.

[1]

Seventeen year old Nicole sat with Peter and Charlotte watching her last Phoenix sunset. She was going to miss hanging out with her two best buds whenever she liked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." sighed Nicole.

"We've known for a while now, lil' peach." said Peter sadly.

"Yeah, did ya really think Petey here could keep that little bit to himself?" asked Charlotte.

"No siree!" shouted Peter.

"We've known for the past couple months." said Charlotte with a soft smile.

"Is that why you bought me a new winter wardrobe a while back?" asked Nicole curiously.

"Yup." Charlotte said with a nod. "That and your clothes really sucked."

Nicole looked slightly offended, "They were perfectly fine!"

Peter cut in before the girls could continue arguing over clothes.

"Besides peaches," he said with a knowing grin. "You're gonna be meetin' someone real special there."

Charlotte winked at her, "Make sure ya keep us up to date. We packed a cellphone in your luggage, no take backs."

"You would." said Nicole as she rolled her eyes. "Let me know when you can stop by. At least it's really cloudy there, we can go out to Seattle or something."

"Sure thang peaches. It'll be a while, since Petey wants to check on our other properties, but we'll visit. You can even introduce us to your pops!"

Nicole laughed, "Dad'll love you Char. He might give Spiderman over there the stink eye, at least until he figures out that Peter isn't after my virtue."

"Pfft what virtue," mumbled Peter. "Luke Johnson took care of that."

Both Nicole and Charlotte glared at Peter for bringing up the dreaded Homecoming incident. Peter held up his hands in a sign of peace, "Sorry for bringin' that up."

"I'm sure ya will be." muttered Charlotte.

Nicole glanced at Char, "Charlotte, hand."

Charlotte gave Nicole use of her hand with a wide grin. Using Charlotte's hand, Nicole slapped Peter upside the head as hard as she could. Peter groaned, man that girl could hit!

"There," said Nicole with a beaming smile. "I feel much better now."

* * *

 _A/N: Who do y'all want Alice's mate to be? Since this is gonna be Nicole/Jasper._


End file.
